Notre futur conte
by atina evda
Summary: [Tom & Bill] Nous étions deux, on s'aimait, le conte pouvait donc recommencer là ou on l'avait laissé. Tu en as décidé autrement.


Auteur : jeune fille en pleine période de tristesse qui évacue ses sentiments par des mots

Genre : Drame/ Romance

Personnages : après de longes hésitations, je reprends donc les personnages de Bill & Tom Kaulitz… Ils m'inspirent ces mecs,…ils m'inspirent…

* * *

Cela fait deux jours que je n'ai pas écrit et cela me manque déjà… A votre grande joie je vais donc écrire, un drame, sur nos deux twins. Je ne sais pas encore si cela sera un one-shot ou une histoire plus longue… Cela dépendra de mon inspiration :)

N'oubliez pas que pour moi les reviews sont très constructives alors s'ils vous plait n'hésitez pas !

* * *

Un grand vide s'empare de mon cœur...Tu me manques… Ces trois mots suffisent à te montrer mes sentiments…Je reviens…

* * *

Je souffre, je suffoque comme si tout mon coeur était serré par un lasso.

Ton lasso…

Tel un toréador tu me mets la corde au cou, pour que je ne sois qu'à toi, plus qu'à toi.

Mais cette corde me sert trop fort, me brise en mille fragments. Mais toutes ces parties de moi t'appartiennent d'ors et déjà. Ne me fait plus souffrir, car

Je suis à toi

Ne vis que pour toi

Ne respire que pour te voir respirer

Ne réserve mes lèvres que pour les tiennes

N'approche mon corps que du tien.

Tels un compte de fée, je suis enfermé dans une tour en haut de mon château. Mon château est notre appartement et ma tour, ta chambre…

Depuis bientôt un an je me suis donné corps et âme à toi, dans notre monde magique.

Mais à présent la magie s'est envolée, et je ne vois plus d'autre échappatoire.

Le voile qui cachait cette triste vérité et qui berçait nos moments de pure tendresse, s'est levé, en emportant avec lui la magie. Ne te méprend pas l'amour est resté. Mais l'amour suffit-il à affronter le monde, ce monde auquel tu me caches ??

Ton égoïsme m'a anéanti et me voila avide de nouveautés, avide de connaissances que seul cet autre monde possède. Ne m'en veux pas, je reviendrai. Je reviens toujours auprès de toi.

Notre cocon d'amour ne me suffit plus, j'ai perdu toute ma vitalité. Laisse moi m'échapper pour la retrouver et être de nouveau à toi.

Tu as toujours dit que notre routine habituelle était géniale, délicieuse et te rendait heureux.

Je n'ai qu'une chose à répondre :

La routine tue.

Elle tue non pas les sentiment car ceux-là, même enfouis ils finissent toujours par ressurgir et ne s'éteignent jamais…du moins pas totalement.

La routine tue le désir, la passion, la relation de plaisir entre deux êtres.

Cette année fut merveilleuse, indescriptible…

Mais notre trop plein d'affections nous a isolé de notre monde, de la réalité. Du moins c'est ce que je ressens…

Nous savons tout deux que nous ressentons les mêmes choses. Tu la pressentis toi aussi. Et c'est pour cela que tu nous as coupé définitivement de notre univers pour ne vivre que dans ton fantasme.

Mais les bonnes choses doivent être occasionnels pour être appréciés.

Au revoir, mon frère, ce très cher amant qui a nourri mes passions et désirs pendant cette année.

Je me sens étouffé par tes étreintes d'amours. Je m'enfuis pour mieux nous retrouver

Attends moi, je reviendrai, je te le promets. Mon amour pour toi est immortel tels que mes serments inviolables.

Attends moi….

* * *

Je suis revenu… Il m'a fallu trois ans pour assouvir ma soif de connaissances et de liberté.

Mais comme promis je suis revenu, prêt à reprendre notre histoire là ou on l'avait laissé.

Prêt à redevenir la princesse qui attend son prince dans son château.

Prépare ma tour, je suis prêt à me laisser enfermer par toi. Je ne veux plus qu'une chose :

…Toi…

J'ai trop tardé à revenir. Mon absence te pesait trop. Tu as préféré rejoindre un autre monde plutôt que d'attendre mon retour.

Grand bien te fasse...

Me voilà seul…face à ce recueil de contes que je ne peux ouvrir, tu en as jeté la clé.

_Cendrillon ne peux plus retrouver sa pantoufle de verre,_

_ La belle au bois dormant ne voit pas son prince venir la réveiller de son profond sommeil, _

_Le petit chaperon rouge n'a plus qu'à pourrir dans le ventre du grand méchant loup._

* * *

Je ne te vois pas venir me prendre dans tes bras. Nos bras, nos corps qui s'emboîtaient pourtant si bien.

Pourquoi a t'il fallu que tu t'en aille ???

Je suis un ange déchu, déçu… Déçu par toi, mon frère qui n'a pas su résister à la tentation de masquer la réalité par un monde ou toi seul te sent soulagé à présent.

Tu m'as laissé.

Le conte prend fin ici, là ou il n'a pas pu recommencer.

_Cendrillon n'est jamais allée au bal, _

_La belle au bois dormant ne s'est jamais piqué et a vécu sa vie seule, sans prince charmant._

_Le petit chaperon rouge n'est pas allé voir sa grand-mère. Celle-ci est morte de tristesse…_

Notre conte, notre idylle n'a jamais pu être concrétisé.

Il n'y aura donc ni de fin triste, ni de fin heureuse.

Je finirai le reste de ma vie, à ne plus fuir la réalité, à ne plus m'isoler dans un monde imaginaire ou nous deux serons réunis.

Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir.

Je vais vivre, le reste de ma vie, non pas en te pleurant, mais en allant de l'avant, en prétendant ne jamais t'avoir aimé.

Mais nous savons tout deux que cela est possible que à travers les apparences.

Je te laisse le plaisir de voir mon cœur souffrir jour après jour, attendant que je te rejoigne enfin.

A ce moment là, nous pourrons reprendre notre monde la ou on la laissé.

Un nouveau conte naîtra.

Celui de Bill & Tom, les deux frères jumeaux qui s'aimèrent et s'unirent à jamais, dans la joie et non dans le malheur, ne pouvant se séparer car même la mort a échoué…

_The end_


End file.
